


Скандал

by B_E_S



Category: The Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: «Как, неужели вы до сих пор не знаете эту потрясающую историю? Как вы умудрились пропустить такой великолепный скандал?!»
Relationships: Walter Fane Jr. / Anna Campbell
Kudos: 1





	Скандал

\- Как, неужели вы до сих пор не знаете эту потрясающую историю? Как вы умудрились пропустить такой великолепный скандал?! – изумлялись дамы из более-менее высшего лондонского общества и, не дожидаясь ответа собеседника, начинали рассказывать. – Это было пару месяцев назад. Арманд Кэмпбелл устроил приём в честь помолвки дочери.

О Кэмпбеллах, вы, разумеется, слышали? Не очень знатное, но богатое семейство, даже война не разорила их. У Джонатана Кэмпбелла две дочери, старшая – Мередит, давно замужем. Младшая – Анна, милая девочка, но сплошное недоразумение. Ей всего восемнадцать, но в таких случаях затягивать не стоит. Вот родители и нашли для неё подходящую партию – Джеймса Таунсенда, младшего сына Чарльза Таунсенда. Ну, Чарльза Таунсенда, который был вице-консулом не то в Пекине, не то в Шанхае, потом вернулся в Лондон. Он устроился здесь, но, уж извините мою прямоту, деловой или политической хваткой он не блещет, звёзд с неба не хватает, даром, что некогда дослужился до вице-консула (говорят, за него похлопотала родня жены), потому дела у семьи с каждым годом хуже; и война не поспособствовала благополучию. Старшие сыновья женаты неудачно, брак Джеймса и Анны – настоящее спасение для Таунсендов. Предполагалось, что это будет взаимовыгодный союз: Таунсенды получают деньги, а Кэмпбеллы - обаятельного зятя, отец которого обладает неплохими политическими знакомствами, плюс малышка Анна пристроена.

Почему «предполагалось»? Слушайте дальше.

На приёме была Кэтрин Фэйн. Помните, та, чей муж был не то врачом, не то учёным и погиб, борясь с холерой, тоже где-то в Китае? У неё от мужа есть сын, Уолтер-младший. Нынче ему двадцать лет. Те, кто видел Уолтера-старшего, в один голос твердят, что Уолтер-младший удивительно похож на отца. Уж не знаю, каким был отец, но сын однозначно что надо – высокий, статный, а какая выправка! Ещё и пришёл в своей форме. Кто, скажите на милость, устоит перед мужчиной в форме?

В какой форме? В морской. Он моряк. Его призвали сразу после восемнадцатилетия, он попал во флот, там и прослужил до конца войны и остался ещё на несколько месяцев. Вернулся со службы; насколько понимаю, раньше ожидаемого срока. Видимо, пришёл домой, там ему сказали, что мать в гостях, и он не стал дожидаться её, а сам наведался туда же.

Весёлый, остроумный, общительный молодой человек – очарователен вдоль и поперёк. Хозяева его приняли, гости были ему рады, всё шло прекрасно. В какой-то момент юношу потеряли из виду, и это никак не связали с тем, что Анна тоже запропастилась. И что Вы думаете? Уже за полночь выяснилось, что эти двое сбежали и поженились! Нет, они не были знакомы раньше. Нет, я не представляю, как они смогли настолько быстро оформить брак. И, увы, я не видела лиц их родителей, а также Джеймса и Чарльза Таунсендов, когда им рассказали о свадьбе. Это было за закрытыми дверями, в кабинете мистера Кэмпбелла. Да, в тот же вечер. Не знаю, что там происходило, но под конец был шум, а потом Джеймс Таунсенд выскочил, страшно ругаясь и прижимая платок к разбитому носу. Моряки – народ горячий.

_ _ _

Чарли не почувствовал ничего особенного, встретив Китти на этом вечере. Последний раз они виделись – и то случайно – лет пятнадцать назад, а чужими людьми стали и того раньше. Но он обрадовался, когда явился её сын – любопытно было взглянуть. Ведь сын мог быть от него. Однако Чарли быстро убедился, что его опасения (или злорадные надежды) напрасны. Парень был похож на доктора Фэйна. Такие же острые черты лица, такой же нос с горбинкой. Подбородок более плавный, брови не столь прямые, глаза крупнее и посажены дальше, губы шире и полнее, а волосы гораздо темнее - надо полагать, вмешались гены Китти. Но в целом сходство неопровержимое. Этот Уолтер Чарли сразу не понравился.

Во-первых, Чарли не любил, когда кто-то другой перетягивает внимание на себя. А Уолтер моментально стал объектом всеобщего интереса. Не успел дворецкий, как полагается, объявить о его приходе, а мальчишка уже кинулся к Китти.

\- Мама! – Сгрёб её в объятья и закружил.

Она обнимала его, целовала в щёки, плакала, забыв обо всех остальных людях. Естественно, публику проняло.

Во-вторых, Уолтер оказался общительным. Лучше б стоял в сторонке да помалкивал, как его папаша. Но нет. Он нисколько не смущался, когда его со всех сторон забрасывали вопросами или болтовнёй. Он умел поддерживать разговор с несколькими людьми одновременно. От чёртового юнца веяло неподдельной доброжелательностью, настоящим жизнелюбием и искренним весельем, а к обладателям таких качеств инстинктивно тянутся даже насквозь лживые дельцы, прожжённые циники и уставшие романтики. При этом у Уолтера имелось чувство собственного достоинства – не то, которое позволяет владельцу зазнаваться, а то, которое не даёт ему опуститься ниже определённого уровня в словах и поступках.

До Чарли ему было далеко. Чарли в лучшие годы мог очаровывать людей сильнее, быстрее и в большем количестве. Опыт ничем не заменишь. Но Уолтер был молод, его неопытность не смешила, а подкупала окружающих. И у него полно времени, чтобы освоить ремесло светского льва, если он вдруг захочет. И тогда он легко превзойдёт Чарли. Это в-третьих.

Сыновья Чарли унаследовали его мужскую красоту, тягу к противоположному полу и обаяние, перед которым редкая женщина сумеет устоять. Но они не унаследовали его ум, не говоря уже об уме Дороти. Чарли не льстил себе – до гения ему далеко. Но отпрыски, все трое как один, оказались гораздо глупее него. Вслух он ни за что не произнёс бы, но мысленно давно признал: его сыновья – идиоты с неоправданным самомнением.

Двух старших Чарли не пристроил – всё-таки переоценил их умственные способности и позволил самим выбирать себе жён. Но с Джеймсом он данной ошибки не совершил. Анна Кэмпбелл была не просто отличным, а уникальным вариантом. С одной стороны, девушка из богатой семьи, с другой – родные не слишком придираются к потенциальным женихам, поскольку хотят поскорее выдать её замуж. Да, таких девиц, как Анна, надо гнать под венец максимально рано, иначе потом они никуда не сдвинутся и останутся старыми девами, увязнув в вымышленных идеалах из книжек и спектаклей. Мередит уже обеспечила Кэмпбеллов во всех отношениях выгодным зятем, и к мужу Анны не будет заоблачных требований – лишь бы умел блистать в обществе, хорошо относился к Анне и не представлял угрозы в финансовом плане. С первым у Джеймса полный порядок, со вторым он тоже справится при регулярных напоминаниях, а третьему будет соответствовать, руководствуясь инстинктом самосохранения, ибо даже Джеймсу ясно, что не стоит пытаться обдурить таких людей, как Арманд Кэмпбелл и его сыновья.

Внешне Анна была недурна, но и Чарли, и Джеймсу она казалась сероватой: серые глаза, серые, то есть русые волосы - копна густая, да цвет скучный. Миленькие губки, зато вопиюще простой, совершенно не утончённый нос. Фигурка, правда, хорошая – миниатюрная, но складная. Про Анну все говорили, что она добрая, спокойная, послушная, и Чарли пока не увидел доказательств обратного. При нём она заупрямилась всего один раз – Арманд попросил её сыграть на пианино и спеть, а Анна наотрез отказалась: если любящему отцу нравится, как она что-то напевает и наигрывает, это не означает, что другие будут в восторге от её музыкально-певческих способностей. Повисла напряжённая пауза, но она не провисела и пяти секунд.

\- Давайте я сыграю и спою пару песен, - вызвался Уолтер.

\- Вы умеете? – спросил мистер Кэмпбелл.

\- Да. Только, пожалуйста, не ожидайте чего-то особенного – вряд ли я вас поражу, но, надеюсь, развлеку. У Вас предубеждения относительно моряцкого репертуара? Не волнуйтесь, песни будут приличные, даю слово. Анна, прошу, не уходите, постойте у фортепиано. Всегда приятнее петь, если рядом красивая девушка.

Вот когда надо было стукнуть этого выскочку по голове чем-нибудь тяжёлым и выволочь прочь из дома. Но у Чарли не возникло предчувствия беды. Пока Уолтер бодро исполнял пару песен (надо признать, действительно приличных), Чарли изучал Китти и размышлял, не попытаться ли завести роман с нею снова, в память о былых временах. Она по-прежнему была хороша, для своего возраста - несказанно. Никакой седины. Кожа не та, что прежде, но лучше, чем у многих, в том числе более молодых женщин. Вдобавок, осталась стройной. Словом, видно, что женщина о себе заботится.

Вечер проходил чудесно. Чарли был как рыба в воде – шутил, очаровывал, заводил новые знакомства или укреплял уже имеющиеся. Джеймс тоже показывал себя с лучшей стороны. Они оба, как и большинство гостей, были целиком поглощены великолепием праздника, публики и самих себя, посему не придали значения тому, что Анна куда-то подевалась. И уж точно не расстроились оттого, что Уолтера Фэйна нигде не видно.

Затем пропал Арманд Кэмпбелл. Правда, он быстро вернулся – имея растерянный вид, что с ним случалось крайне нечасто. Кэмпбелл по очереди подошёл к Чарли, к Джеймсу, к Китти и тихо попросил заглянуть в его кабинет. В кабинете, кроме Арманда и его жены Элизабет, обнаружились Анна и Уолтер. Ещё не догадываясь ни о чём, Чарли отметил, что Анна выглядит непривычно – более живой, что ли. Она как будто даже стала повыше, хотя осталась миниатюрной.

\- Что случилось? - осведомился Чарли.

Впервые на его памяти Арманд Кэмпбелл вспылил.

\- Что случилось?! – Он метнул гневный взгляд на дочь, и лишь тогда Чарли подумалось, что Анна стоит слишком близко к Уолтеру. – Давайте, рассказывайте сами, что случилось, потому что я не смогу этого сделать – по крайней мере, приличными словами.

Невозмутимый Уолтер взял Анну за руку и преспокойно сообщил:

\- Мы только что поженились.

_ _ _

Иногда Китти задавалась вопросом: не слишком ли она идеализирует старшего Уолтера, рассказывая о нём младшему? Она ничего не придумывала и не приукрашивала, однако, само собой, кое о чём умалчивала, и её муж получался героем без страха и упрёка. Уолтер-младший всегда равнялся на отца. Но в моменты, когда получалось отбрасывать эмоции и смотреть на вещи беспристрастно, Китти понимала: в поступках Уолтер руководствуется не семейной пропагандой, а собственной натурой.

Вряд ли он женился на девушке, которую знал пару часов, лишь затем, чтобы быть похожим на отца, не затянувшего с предложением. Уолтер-старший, кстати, хотя бы выждал пару дней, прежде чем просить руки Китти.

\- Как поженились? – прохрипела ошарашенная Китти.

\- Очень просто, - улыбнулся Уолтер столь простодушно и обаятельно, что ни одна женщина в мире не смогла бы на него сейчас рассердиться. – Нас обвенчал священник.

\- Это незаконно! – сдавленно прорычал Арманд Кэмпбелл, в то время как оба Таунсенда всё ещё не могли вымолвить ни слова.

Уолтер по-мальчишески беззаботно пожал плечами.

\- Законно или нет, а запись в церковной книге уже есть.

\- Враньё! Ни один нормальный священник на подобное не пойдёт! К тому же, вы бы не смогли откопать священника в такой час!

\- Почему? Главное – знать, где копать. У меня есть друг. Священник он всего полмесяца, а раньше служил на флоте.

\- Что происходит?! – оттаял, наконец, Джеймс Таунсенд.

Чарли очувствовался раньше, но пока молчал, наблюдая и ища оптимальные слова и поступки, которые позволят с достоинством выйти из неслыханного положения. Беда в том, что при любом развитии событий Чарли не мог позволить себе вскипеть. Если эту смехотворную свадьбу признают действительной, придётся улыбаться сквозь стиснутые зубы. Арманд Кэмпбелл слишком влиятелен, чтобы с ним ссориться. В случае «отставки» Джеймса придётся быть паинькой – останется возможность что-то выгадать, напирая на чувство вины. Ладно, не факт, что оное знакомо Кэмпбеллу, но ему не чужды приличия, и, соблюдая их, он может как-либо и в чём-либо помочь Таунсендам.

\- Джеймс, я виноват перед Вами, - признал Уолтер, подходя к младшему Таунсенду. – Я не жду, что Вы пожмёте мне руку, не жду, что поймёте и простите. Можете даже ударить меня, если хотите.

\- Мы оба виноваты, если на то пошло, - подала голос Анна и приблизилась к Уолтеру, остановившись за его спиной.

Ни одна зрячая женщина в мире не смогла бы сейчас не заметить, какой красивой парой были Уолтер и Анна. Такие молодые и такие смелые.

Арманд Кэмпбелл презрительно фыркнул.

\- Надо отдать Вам должное, молодой человек, Вы молниеносно сориентировались и ловко всё провернули. Заполучить богатую жену часа за два – не будь это Анна, я бы снял перед Вами шляпу. Но мою дочь Вы не получите, слышите? Не получите! Даже если брак законный, я добьюсь его аннулирования! А Вы, любезный, не дождётесь от меня ни фунта! Поняли? Вам не видать моих денег!

Уолтер не сильно опечалился и уж тем более не испугался. О, как он был похож на отца! Та же невозмутимость, тот же спокойный взгляд с лёгкой смешинкой.

\- Смею заметить: пока что не Вы способствовали моему обогащению, а я – Вашему.

Кэмпбелл нахмурился.

\- Что ты несёшь, мальчика?

\- На нашу свадьбу Вы не потратили ни пенса, а о ней будут говорить все – чаще и дольше, чем о самом пышном торжестве.

Его тон был и бесшабашным, и решительным, и умиротворяющим. Уолтер обладал крайне выразительным голосом. Ни одна женщина в мире не смогла бы… Короче говоря, миссис Кэмпбелл уже одобряла выбор дочери.

Довод Уолтера не растопил сердце Арманда, но, против воли того, стал подобием плюсика в характеристике внезапного зятя.

\- Куда ты собираешься привести Анну? – проревел Кэмпбелл, намеренно распаляя себя. – На что вы будете жить?

\- У нас с матерью есть довольно большой дом – достался от дедушки с бабушкой. И моё наследство не прогорело в войну. Доход не большой, но стабильный. Мне повезло больше, чем многим. Я буду учиться на врача.

\- И сколько лет Вам и, соответственно, Анне придётся жить впроголодь? Пока Вы выучитесь, пока станете специалистом, способным прилично зарабатывать, пройдёт не один год.

\- Мы не пропадём.

\- Ну, спасибо! Успокоили!

\- Кстати, ещё один балл в мою пользу: зять-врач – это весьма выгодно. У вас всегда будет бесплатный доктор, даже если вы разоритесь.

\- Однако, как расчётливы Ваши рассуждения. Юноша, Вы уверены, что Вам всего двадцать лет?

\- Да, как раз недавно пересчитывал.

Кэмпбелл ухмыльнулся. Незаметно для себя он стал относиться к ситуации больше с юмором, нежели с яростью.

У мальчишки Фэйна ряд достоинств. Молод, красив, ни в одной сомнительной истории – в отличие от Джеймса – не замешан. Был на войне – опять же, в отличие от Джеймса и его братьев, скопом отсиживающихся за щитом из отцовских связей, - а похвастаться воевавшим зятем – особая услада для гордости. Своего точно не упустит – как выяснилось, и чужое может отбить. Не богат, к сожалению, так ведь Таунсенды в финансовом плане тоже ценности не представляют. Вдобавок, отец Уолтера был героем, отдавшим жизнь в неравной борьбе с эпидемией, - мелочь, а приятно.

\- А ты почему молчишь? – сурово обратился Арманд к Анне, но суровость уже бела показной. – Скажи что-нибудь, мы же тут обсуждаем твою свадьбу и твоего – будь я проклят – мужа. Не хочешь поучаствовать?

\- Не вижу смысла, - ответила Анна безмятежно. – Можете сколько угодно обсуждать, осуждать, угрожать или уговаривать – я всё равно останусь с Уолтером.

Это не были слова глупенькой девочки, это были слова уверенной женщины.

Тогда-то стало ясно: никто не будет оспаривать и пытаться аннулировать брак Уолтера и Анны. Для Джеймса, до сих пор держащегося только на надежде, что дело обернётся в его пользу без его участия, это стало спусковым механизмом. Если б он набросился на Уолтера, нападение сошло бы ему с рук. Скорее всего, Уолтер из чувства вины впрямь позволил бы себя ударить. Но Джеймс кинулся на Анну, причём с выражениями, на которые отважится не каждый пьяный моряк. За что и поплатился.

\- Видите, - обратился Уолтер к Арманду Кэмпбеллу, потирая кулак, - ещё я могу быть неплохим охранником.

…Брак Уолтера и Анны стал настоящим скандалом. Но не тем, за которые презирают, а тем, которыми втихомолку восхищаются. Арманд Кэмпбелл с удовольствием отмечал, как давятся от зависти его приятели, недавно выдавшие дочерей замуж или планирующие это сделать в ближайшее время. Они же понимали, что, независимо от количества потраченных денег, не переплюнут историю молодой четы Фэйнов.

Разумеется, были «доброжелатели», предсказывавшие, что не пройдёт и года, как Уолтер с Анной расстанутся, опозоренная Анна вернётся к отцу, а хитрый Уолтер выманит у старика Кэмпбелла кучу денег. Но год прошёл. Потом прошёл второй. Через пятнадцать лет самые отчаянные «доброжелатели» перестали надеяться, а через двадцать пять перестали даже мечтать.

Уолтер стал врачом, умелым и успешным. У них с Анной родилось трое прекрасных детей – два сына и дочь, которую назвали Кэтрин.

Романтическая история о невероятной любви, вспыхнувшей в одну секунду и сразу обернувшейся бурным пламенем, не погасшим до сих пор, рассказывалась не только в семьях Фэйнов и Кэмпбеллов. Родные, друзья, знакомые, родные родных, друзья друзей, знакомые знакомых, и просто те, кто что-то слышал, с удовольствием рассказывали и пересказывали её на все лады. Кто-то завидовал, кто-то восторгался. Кто-то удивлялся: спонтанный, абсолютно непродуманный брак оказался таким крепким! Чудеса, да и только – видимо, те самые, что творит истинная, бурная любовь, чистая и не замутнённая никаким расчётом. Сплошные чувства и ни грамма прагматики.

_…_

_Никто не заметил, что она вышла из дома, и Анна была этому рада. Она надеялась, что прогулка по саду немного поднимает ей настроение. Но с каждым шагом на душе становилось пакостнее. Надо было сделать что-нибудь неправильное, пусть мелочь, чтоб хоть чуть-чуть полегчало. Анна сняла заколку, вытащила все шпильки и покрутила головой. Роскошные волосы сияющим каскадом упали на спину, накрыв её до самой поясницы. Анна перебросила их через плечо, пару раз «расчесала» пальцами._

_Давно стемнело, но в саду то тут, то там горели переносные фонари. В такой вечер красиво должно быть не только внутри дома, но и снаружи. Такой вечер… Анна тяжело вздохнула._

_\- У Вас всё нормально?_

_\- Мистер Фэйн? – Что бы ни думали о ней окружающие, Анна не была нежным трусливым цветочком. Внезапное появление Уолтера её удивило, но не испугало. – Что Вы здесь делаете?_

_\- Очевидно, то же, что и Вы. Я вышел проветриться. – Две или три секунды Уолтер зачарованно смотрел на её волосы, отливающие серебром, затем заставил себя отвлечься. – Так Вы в порядке?_

_\- Что за вопрос?_

_\- Вы не выглядите счастливой._

_\- Разве это запрещено законом? – неожиданно огрызнулась Анна, сбросив опротивевшую маску вежливости. – Полагаю, человек имеет право не выглядеть счастливым, если у него плохое настроение!_

_Уолтер не обиделся, но отпор дал:_

_\- Не надо вымещать злость на мне. Я не Ваш жених и не тот, кто выдаёт Вас за него замуж._

_\- Мой жених не Ваша забота. И вообще, при чём здесь он?_

_\- Я думаю, Вы не хотите за него замуж, - ответил Уолтер честно и просто._

_Ответ обезоружил Анну. Она замерла на миг, усмехнулась и, уже спокойнее, признала:_

_\- Верно, не хочу._

_\- Тогда зачем?.._

_Они подошли к ближайшей скамейке, присели._

_\- Отец считает, что мне пора замуж. Он не успокоится, пока не добьётся своего._

_\- Но почему именно за Джеймса Таунсенда?_

_\- А почему нет? За кого-то всё равно придётся. А Джеймс хотя бы идиот, им легко манипулировать._

_\- Ценное качество._

_\- Учитывая альтернативы, да._

_\- Знаете что? Не выходите замуж за Джеймса. Выходите за меня._

_\- Но Вы же не идиот._

_\- Вроде нет, хотя только что сделал предложение девушке, с которой знаком около часа._

_\- Небедной девушке - налицо корыстный расчёт._

_\- Поверьте, будь Вы даже самой богатой девушкой во всей стране, я бы не позвал Вас замуж без симпатии._

_\- Значит, у Вас ко мне симпатия?_

_\- Больше того: по-моему, я в Вас влюбился._

_\- Не слишком ли быстро?_

_\- Сердцу не прикажешь._

_\- Что же Вас так во мне привлекло?_

_\- Что Вы отказались петь. Мне нравятся люди, которые чётко знают, чего они не хотят._

_\- Интересно. Обычно восхваляют тех, кто знает, чего хочет._

_\- За фразой «Я знаю, чего хочу» чаще всего прячутся капризы и необоснованные амбиции._

_\- Красиво сказано. А Вам не кажется, что будет очень обидно пожалеть о своём порыве? Когда начнут всплывать наши недостатки, мы будем ругать себя за то, что поспешили и не узнали друг друга лучше._

_\- Мне кажется наоборот – очень обидно разочароваться в человеке, на которого потратил много времени. А если разочаруешься в том, с кем знаком недолго, всегда есть чем оправдаться. Давайте заранее пообещаем, что если один из нас захочет развода, другой не станет возражать, и поженимся._

_Анна побледнела._

_\- Подождите, так Вы это всё серьёзно?_

_\- А Вы что думали?_

_\- Что мы развлекаемся и шутим. – Теперь её щёки запылали. Но с Уолтером было так легко, что не получилось по-настоящему смутиться или растеряться._

_\- Уверяю Вас, я серьёзен. Я обещаю, что буду заботиться о Вас, уважать Ваши желания и Ваше мнение. Я буду учиться и не стану возражать, если Вы тоже захотите учиться – как полноценный студент или как вольнослушатель._

_Анна задумалась. Уолтер Фэйн ей нравился. На празднике он стал для неё глотком свежего воздуха, а сейчас предлагал то, чего она действительно хотела. Не то чтобы она однозначно видела своё будущее в учёбе и науках, но ей понравилось, что у неё появилась перспектива, выбор. Джеймс-то выбора не предоставит, он, без сомнения, считает, что её предназначение – быть покладистой женой, обеспечивать доступ к отцовским деньгам, радовать мужа любыми способами и в перерыве между всем этим рожать детей._

_\- Уолтер, я не уверена, что люблю Вас. Простите._

_\- Вы меня внимательно слушали? Я сказал: «По-моему, я в Вас влюбился». Я сам не до конца уверен. Но Вы уже помолвлены с другим, так что времени у нас, считайте, нет._

_\- Что же нам делать?_

_\- Предлагаю поцеловаться._

_\- Считаете, от поцелуя всё прояснится?_

_\- Может, и не всё, но мы поймём, тянет нас друг к другу или нет. Если поцелуй хоть для одного из нас будет отталкивающим, говорить нечего – всё отменяется, расстаёмся друзьями._

_\- Я никогда не встречала такого странного человека, как Вы._

_\- Я сам никогда не встречал такого странного человека, как я. Многие считают меня чудиком._

_\- Это не страшно, учитывая, что многие из многих – дураки. – Анна придвинулась к нему. – Давайте, целуйте._

_Они рассмеялись, потом Уолтер обнял её за талию._

_Поцелуй получился долгим, но не напрягающим._

_\- Как? - полюбопытствовал Уолтер по окончании._

_\- Приятно, - констатировала Анна. Её удивило, что она не застеснялась, не растерялась. Сердце билось быстро-быстро, но обморок на горизонте не маячил. – А тебе?_

_\- Мне тоже._

_\- Тогда обсудим некоторые вопросы? – Анна удивилась пуще прежнего – ух ты, она перехватила инициативу._

_\- Например?_

_\- Детей. Сколько ты хочешь?_

_\- Не меньше двух. Я единственный ребёнок и всегда мечтал о брате или сестре. Твои условия?_

_\- Не больше трёх. Не хочу утопать в детях._

_\- Принято. – Уолтер по-прежнему обнимал Анну. Будто только сейчас спохватившись, он отпустил её и немного отодвинулся. – Что-нибудь ещё?_

_\- Да… - Анна слегка нахмурилась, после чего хохотнула. – Должен быть ещё миллион разных вещей, но в голове пусто. – Она прикусила губу. – Смешно и странно. – Анна лукаво посмотрела на Уолтера. – Похоже, мне пора привыкать жить со странным._

_\- Странности у меня умеренные и исключительно безобидные, - заверил Уолтер._

_\- У меня есть и свои._

_\- Отлично. – Он встал и подал обе руки Анне. – Обсудим по пути._

_\- Куда? – Она взялась за его руки и поднялась._

_\- В церковь, конечно. Обвенчаемся немедленно. Если не передумаем по дороге._

_\- Знаешь, мне кажется, что я не передумаю, - призналась Анна тихо, глядя в его ясные, необыкновенно синие глаза._

_Ветер ненавязчиво поигрывал её волосами, отдельные тонкие прядки дотягивались до лица Уолтера. Эти серебристые нити щекотали ему нос и губы._

_Уолтер улыбнулся и сказал:_

_\- Мне кажется, что я тоже._

_Конец_

_(2 января – 22 февраля 2021 г.)_


End file.
